You know what really grinds my gears?
= Annoyance = * n. The act of annoying or the state of being annoyed. * n. A cause of irritation or vexation; a nuisance. * n. The act of annoying; vexation; molestation. = Pet Peeve = * n. Something about which one frequently complains; a particular personal vexation. * n. Something that is personally annoying; a personal dislike. * n. an opportunity for complaint that is seldom missed = Examples = Matt · Traffic infractions made by someone who believes that the safety of others isn’t as important as getting to their destination. If you make a mistake and find yourself in the incorrect lane, please just commit to your mistake instead of creating a cascading problem behind you with traffic. · When people double-click hyperlinks Robert What I find the most annoying is when you are having a conversation with someone and they will not look at you when you are speaking. It does not matter who this someone is. It could be your boss at work, your instructor at school, your co-worker. It could even be your spouse or children at home. I believe that it shows some type of general respect for others to be attentive when being spoken to as well as when speak to others. Having basic eye contact with the other person while having a conversation no matter who is speaking represents to me that some form of listening is going on. Some people speak using hand gestures and body language that sometimes actually speak louder that the words themselves. I could be totally wrong but I truly believe that there is much higher level of communication between the two parties and a lot less missed or unheard data. I do realize that at certain times or during different events that this may not be possible and I am fine with that. Having total understand of your surroundings may play a large part in this annoyance of mine. Randall What annoys me is when someone is trying to teach a subject and expects their audience to know exactly what they are talking about. How is anyone supposed to pick up on what you are talking about if you do not explain what you are trying to teach. For example when I was in the market to buy a home, I had a person helping me with the process. He was bringing up terms I have never heard before. He was just go on telling me things, using acronyms as if I knew exactly what he was talking about. I feel as though the person teaching should try to get a feel for what their audience knows and does not so that they can be more helpful. You cannot expect a person to know everything, if they did know everything, why would they need help from you? Ronald One of many pet peeves of mine that I dislike in most or if not all conversation is when people feel the need to relate or make everything about them. I understand sometimes we say things to kinda break the ice or to start a conversation but I get a feeling that the person is lying or just saying anything for the sake of a conversation. For example, when I get asked "where you from?" and I say "Palau", and they go "oh yeah! My friend is Filipino". Those are two different countries and why do i have to know that you have a Filipino friend. Another example my friend asked me where was I this morning and I go " i was at the Scipps Hospital visiting my grandma" and they go " Oh I've been to Scripps before.." Shaun A pet peeve of mine that I can't stand to get over is when someone leaves the lights on when they are not present, electricity isn't free and we our fortunate enough to have it so I can't quiet understand why people choose to waist it when there is people in the world that don't even get to experience what having electricity is like.